Year 8 - Rainbow Six
This is Valeyard682's 'concepts for Year 8 for Rainbow Six: Siege. As always, Year 8 brings four new nations into the world of Rainbow Six: Siege with the unique addition of three maps instead of the usual two. Year 8 brings two new operators from Hungary, Mexico, Sweden, and Switzerland. Introducing Weep, Nerve, Cicada, Guerrero, Bjorn, Patriot, Toxin, and Fucina. New maps are the radioactive meltdown of Collapse the slummy streets of Juarez, and the industrial standoff of a water processing plant. Year 8 includes Operation Meltdown, Operation Strong Stone, Operation Deep Breath, and Operation Blistered Spore. Operation Meltdown '''TEK - Hungary ' A nuclear power plant within Hungary is under assault on new map "Collapse", and Rainbow relies on two new operators from TEK of Hungary. These operatives are Weep and Nerve. Weep specializes in using the "Brutality Projector" built into his shield to create a burning hell for the defenders while Nerve weaponizes Sarin to slowly shut down the attackers. '''Weep Weep is an attacking operator armed with a regular-sized shield like that of Blitz. Weep's shield has a built-in "Brutalitas Projektor". The Brutality Projector releases clouds of tear gas from the front of the shield with a push of a button. An attacking Smoke mixed with Blitz is precisely what Weep is. Imagine breaching through a door with your body protected with a shield and tear gas spraying out into the hostile-rich room. When the Brutality Projector is activated, large white clouds of tear gas form in front of the shield. Both hostiles and friendlies exposed to the tear gas experience the same hell. White dots decorate the screen and darkness closes in around the screen as the victim's eyes squint- limiting vision. The victim suffers slower ADS and they cough and weep making it a little harder to hear. The effect is very severe for ten seconds after exposure but wears down after that. The effect slowly becomes less potent but lasts a very long time before fading entirely. The clouds are the same size as Smoke's VX and disperse at a slightly quicker rate. Weep is immune to the tear gas. Weep has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is the profile of an eye with a tear built up in the duct. Weep has one option for his primary weapon: * 7E BP Shield Weep has two options for his secondary weapon: * P9RC (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * MP-9 (Machine Pistol) - Fully-automatic TEC-9 with a 30-round box magazine. Weep's Gadgets: * Brutalitas Projektor (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Weep's Bio: * Name- Szilveszter Vargo * Gender- Male * Age- 30 Nerve Nerve is a defending operator who makes his mark with the potent nerve agent, Sarin. Nerve sets down mines loaded with six vials of Sarin compound- in the form of a colorless liquid. The mines work like a claymore, with visible lasers. When it is tripped, the mine shoots out the glass vials at the attacker. The glass shatters against their body, causing 8 damage. But the tiny bit of damage taken is nothing in comparison to what comes next. When the vials break, the attacker is splattered in Sarin. Just after exposure, they suffer slowed ADS and slowed movement speed. The second stage of exposure is the longest. Your vision wobbles around as if you were hit with a less-severe Grizmot and you occasionally collapse onto the ground as if an Airjab hit you. Once stage three hits, you fall into a DBNO stage. Nerve is equipped with two Sarin mines that shred the nerves of the attackers. The strongest counter to Nerve is Finka. Finka's nanites kill off the toxin when she activates them. If a mine is tripped while the nanites are active, the mine trips and deals the 8 damage- but the mine is essentially wasted as the Sarin has no effect. Twitch, Thatcher, and Maverick can all destroy the mine with their respective gadgets. Bullets and melee attacks will not trigger or destroy the mine, but explosives will do the trick. Nerve has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a nerve being torn apart. Nerve has two options for his primary weapon: * KGP-9 (SMG) - Compact Hungarian SMG with a 25-round box magazine. * SLSG 870 (Pump-Action Shotgun) - Remington M870 with a full stock and barrel loaded with long-range slugs. Nerve has two options for his secondary weapon: * P9RC (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * MP-9 (Machine Pistol) - Fully-automatic TEC-9 with a 30-round box magazine. Nerve's Gadgets: * Sarin Mine (Primary) * Barbed Wire or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Nerve's Bio: * Name- Gellert Balog ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 49 Collapse A nuclear power plant undergoing a catastrophic meltdown is the new setting for a siege in Year 8, Season 1. Operation Strong Stone FEAM - Mexico The Fuerzas Especiales de Alto Mando is Mexico's shield against the White Mask threat. Joining team Rainbow, are two Mexican operatives: Cicada and Guerrero. Cicada uses a drone to create auditory chaos while Guerrero uses incendiary shotgun shells to burn out terrorist threats. A new urban map "Juarez" is added in Operation Strong Stone. Cicada Cicada is an attacking operator making his mark with a siren drone. The CICADA 7 X1Z hover drone can be piloted by Cicada's phone into enemy territory where it can release a blast of auditory hell. When the siren burst is activated- the X1Z releases a jumble of white noise, sirens, and deafening sounds all rolled into one to achieve auditory hell. The X1Z's siren burst can be activated 2 times per drone- Cicada has two drones- and the blast of noise lasts 10 earsplitting seconds. Cicada's purpose is to blast so much noise into a room that a breach or rush cannot be easily heard, deafening the defenders to allow an easy siege. Cicada has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a cicada. Cicada has two options for his primary weapon: * FX-05 Xiuhcoatl (Assault Rifle) '- Named after the turquoise fire serpent of Aztec mythology, this Mexican packs a punch and is loaded with a 30 round magazine. * '''PSG1 (DMR) '- A hard-hitting German DMR with a ten round magazine. Cicada has two options for his secondary weapon: * '''P7 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * HM-3 (Machine Pistol) Cicada's Gadgets: * CICADA 7 X1Z (Primary) * Flashbang or Claymore (Secondary) Cicada's Bio: * Name- Javier Perez ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 44 Guerrero His name meaning "Warrior" in Spanish, Guerrero is an attacking operator who loads his shotguns with orange Dragon's Breath incendiary buckshot. Guerrero can only load in two Dragon's Breath shells at a time to prevent a constant spam of fire. The shells can blast holes in soft walls just like any other buckshot-loaded shotgun, but a torrent of fire shoots out the other side of the hole as well. When fired, the shotgun shoots out a line of white-hot flame that can roast any defender who comes in contract with it- or it can simply be used to send a blast of fire through a wall. Doc is a natural counter, but if Doc's going to heal the burns before death- he better shoot the STIM from a distance or he'll catch on fire too. Any nearby defenders or attackers too close to someone who's burning will also catch on fire- meaning Guerrero is a good choice to assault if you know several defenders are close together in a small space. Guerrero can just shoot some fire through the wall and watch them burn. Guerrero can also use his breach charge to blast a larger hole in the wall before releasing some fire through it. Just like Capitao's asphyxiation bolts, Guerrero's Dragon Breath will rarely not be lethal. Where they differ, Capitao is an area-denial operator while Guerrero is more focused on just burning right through the defense. Guerrero is supplied with eight Dragon's Breath shells. Guerrero has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a flaming inferno. Guerrero has one option for his primary weapon: * DP-12 (Double-Barrel Shotgun) - Heavy, bullpup double-barrel shotgun that needs to be pumped between every two shots. Has a sizeable 14 shell capacity- seven in each barrel. Guerrero has two options for his primary weapon: * P7 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * HM-3 (Machine Pistol) Guerrero's Gadgets: * Dragon's Breath Incendiary Buckshot (Primary) * Claymore or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Guerrero's Bio: * Name- Roberto Garcia ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 35 Juarez ''' Juarez is a new map set in the urban, crime-filled slums of Juarez. Operation Deep Breath '''SSG - Sweden Operation Deep Breath brings Rainbow two defending operatives from the Sarskilda Skyddgruppen of Sweden. Operation Deep Breath sees a map set in a contested water processing plant and introduces Bjorn and Patriot. Bjorn reinforces floors and ceilings while Patriot resupplies his team. Bjorn ' "Bear" in Swedish, Bjorn is a defending operator. He is the first defender with access to a standard ballistic shield in place of a primary weapon. Bjorn is much like Garrison- introduced in Year 5. Garrison deploys barricades in hallways and on windows; with Castle can deploy his medium barricades on doors, windows, and on walls to cover holes. Bjorn covers floors and ceilings. Using his "Lynx Grenades", Bjorn can reinforce floor and ceilings to stop being shot from above or below. The Lynx is a pineapple-shaped grenade made of blued reinforced studded metal. When the pine is pulled and the grenade is thrown and it hits a floor or a ceiling, it unfolds into a studded circular metal panel. This panel then expands, covering an area the size of one and a half hatches in a circular shape. This reinforcement is stronger than normal reinforcements as it cannot be burned by Maverick, making Bjorn a hard counter to Maverick in certain scenarios. If a Lynx Grenade hits a wall, it will not open and need to be picked back up. Bjorn has five Lynx Grenades. Bjorn has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is the profile of a bear. Bjorn has three options for his primary weapon: * '''PP-19 (SMG) '- 9mm SMG of Russian origin fed with a unique 64-round helical magazine. * 'SKO-BULL (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) '- High-capacity bullpup, mag-fed shotgun. Fed with a 15 round magazine. * '''Ballistic Shield Bjorn has one option for his secondary weapon: * CBJ-MS (Machine Pistol) Bjorn's Gadgets: * Lynx Grenades (Primary) * Barbed Wire or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) ' Bjorn's Bio: * '''Name- Lars Karlsson ' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 37 Patriot Patriot is a defending operator. My initial plan for Patriot was to have an operator that can resupply the defender's gadgets- but that would naturally be insanely overpowered. So, instead, Patriot deploys an ammo crate similar to the one seen in Terrorist Hunt. All five defenders- including Patriot- can use the crate to gain another total set of ammunition, two more reinforcements, as well as supplying double the base secondary gadget count. So if your operator has a nitro cell, you'd now have four reinforcements and three nitro cells. Or six barbed wire spools. You have your base, plus double of the base amount. When Patriot is on the field, the objective is going to be an unbreakable fortress with all the defenders loaded up with extra ammo and sometimes explosive gadgets. Patriot has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a belt of ammunition. Patriot has two options for his primary weapon: * AK 5C (Assault Rifle) '- Swedish carbine adapted to function well in the subarctic climate. Fed with a 30-round magazine. * '''SKO-BULL (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) '- High-capacity bullpup, mag-fed shotgun. Fed with a 15 round magazine. Patriot has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''CBJ-MS (Machine Pistol) Patriot's Gadgets: * Ammo Crate (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Deployable Shield (Secondary) Patriot's Bio: * Name- Hugo Johansson ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 59 Plant A water processing plant under siege to infect the crucial water supply. Welcome to an industrial standoff. Operation Blistered Spore ARD 10 - Switzerland ''' Army Reconnaissance Detachment 10 is Switzerland's primary CTU. Team Rainbow requested two Swiss operators to join their ranks. Introducing Toxin and Fucina. Toxin uses Soman Compound to set the nerves of the defenders haywire while Fucina breaches from the inside to open up pathways to secure certain victory. '''Toxin Toxin is an attacking operator who uses proximity-detonated grenades loaded with potent, toxic Soman compound. Toxin has two Soman grenades and they detonate like a combo of Zofia's concussion grenades and Nomad's Airjabs. Toxin's Soman is fired from his rifle just like Nomad's repulsion grenades. The Soman grenades shoot out and roll until they settle somewhere like a normal grenade. When s defender enters their proximity, the grenade detonates. So, if Toxin knows there is no one in the room- he can set the Soman up as a trap or use it to safeguard the defuser. Toxin can also shoot a grenade it where he knows someone is, and it will detonate immediately if an enemy is nearby. When the Soman grenades go off, it explodes and release a large cloud of canary yellow gas that settles over everything around it as a fine, yellow powder. Defenders hit by it will be covered in a yellow powder to signal that their nerves are afflicted and furniture and objects near the detonation will also be covered in yellow powder. The actual effect of the yellow nerve agent is quite deadly. When exposed to it, all your controls are reversed for 20 seconds. Your nerves are being infected and destroyed by the Soman, so your body is going haywire and doesn't know what does what. So, on PS4 for example, your left trigger would be your shooting instead of right when afflicted by the Soman. Vault would be triangle instead of "X", and moving forward on your controller would move you backwards. Everything Is reversed by the Soman for 20 dangerous seconds. Toxin has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a nerve agent symbol. Toxin has two options for his primary weapon: * 550 (Assault Rifle) - Known to most as the classic 556, this select fire assault rifle functions effectively as both a battle rifle and a marksmen weapon. * 716 (DMR) '''- Hard-hitting Swiss-American precision rifle. Toxin has two options for his secondary weapon: * '''SIG Pro (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * MTE 224 VA (Machine Pistol) Toxin's Gadgets: * Soman Compound Charge (Primary) * Frag Grenade or Claymore (Secondary) Toxin's Bio: * Name- Leonardo Eberly ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 34 Fucina Meaning "Forge" in Italian, Fucina is a defending operator. She makes use of a special charge she can put on a reinforced wall. The charge uses acid to burn a large hole in the reinforced steel and drywall. Once the process of melting a doorway in the reinforcement is complete, Fucina must go up to the wall and use a break n' rake to tear down the melted material and the expended charge. She uses her break n' rake when tearing down wooden barricades as well. Once she tears down the melted material it reveals a doorway for any operator to walk through. Fucina forges the objective to better suit her team, so they can roam how they need to secure victory. Fucina has three acid charges, made up of nitric acid and water. Her breaching charge is called the HNO3 CADC. Fucina has 2 armor and 2 speed. Her symbol is a melting reinforced wall. Fucina has two options for her primary weapon: * Spectre M4 (SMG) - '''Equipped with a integrated suppressor, this stealthy Italian SMG has a 30-round casket magazine and shreds in CQB. * '''FP6 (Pump-Action Shotgun) - German-Italian combat shotgun with an eight shell capacity and an M4-style stock alongside a pistol grip. Fucina has two options for her secondary weapon: * SIG Pro (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * MTE 223 VA (Machine Pistol) Fucina's Gadgets: * HNO3 Corrosive Acid Demolition Charge (Primary) * Barbed Wire or Nitro Cell (Secondary) Fucina's Bio: * Name- Mia Haller ''' * '''Gender- Female * Age- 30 Category:Rainbow Six